Amor en la playa
by Magui Garcia
Summary: Amu conserva un broche que su amado Tadase le avía regalado para ella no avía nada mas importante pero en un día de playa una pequeña visita le hará cambiar su decisión respecto a el amor Amuto (contiene lemmon)


**Hola chicos y chicas a los que leen este one-shot quiero aclara que la historia no la hice yo la idea me la dio una amiga pero yo me encargue de escribirla y de agregarle más cosas así que la historia es mitad mía y mitad de mi amiga sin más que decir disfruten de esta historia que la cree con mucho cariño para usted **

**ADVERTENCIA: contiene lemmon**

**Amor en la playa **

**Capitulo 1 **

**Normal pov **

-one-chan-dijo una pequeña niña abrazando a su hermana

-¿Qué pasa Ami?-pregunto una peli rosa con los ojos color ámbar

-¿ya estas lista para ir a la playa?-pregunto la pequeña con estrellitas en los ojos

-dile a papa que ya casi estoy lista-dijo la chica

-Hai

**Final de normal pov**

**Amu pov **

_Hola mi nombre es Hinamori Amu tengo 18 años, tengo el cabello lacio y de color rosa, mis ojos son de un color ámbar mido alrededor de 1.65y lamentablemente nunca he tenido novio, por el momento me gusta un amigo llamado Hotori Tadase y todo en mi vida seria genial si cierto neko hentai no se interpusiera en mis decisiones_

-Amu te ves hermosa con ropa playera-dijo papa gritándolo a los 4 vientos

-papa cálmate-dijo mi mama

-mama ¿abra chicos lindos en la playa?-pregunto Ami

-Hai hai muchos-dijo mama con una sonrisa

-AMIII-grito papa casi llorando

-Bueno vámonos-dijo mama

_Durante todo el camino iba cantando las canciones de Utau y papa estaba deprimido porque Ami quiere conseguir novio._

_Paso como una hora cuando llegamos a la playa, estaba lejos pero valía la pena._

-bueno llegamos-dijo mama bajando del auto

-okasa ¿me puedo meter al agua?-pregunto Ami

-claro pero Amu tiene que acompañarte-dijo mama

-¿POR QUÉ YO?-pregunte

-porque Ami esta pequeña y no quiero que ocurra algún accidente además sabes nadar muy bien Amu ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo mama

-no tengo opción-dije para al final soltar un suspiro

-espera Amu ¿no quieres quitarte el broche?, se puede perder- dijo mama

-a es verdad-dije mientras me quitaba el broche

_Después de eso Ami me jalo del brazo para que la acompañara al mar. Paso el tiempo y lo único que hice fue ver que Ami no se fuera a lo profundo, unos niños se le acercaban pero papa hacia lo posible para alejarlos._

_Ya eran las 7 p.m. y la gente ya empezaba a irse pero mi familia tiene una casa enfrente de la playa, ellos dijeron que ya era hora de irnos (n/a ya son las 8:30) papa cargo a Ami en la espalda por que ella ya estaba dormida._

-mama ¿Dónde está el broche?-pregunte

-creo que lo deje en esa mesa-dijo apuntando en el lugar donde estaba

-iré por el –dije

-está bien-dijo

_Cuando llegue a la mesa me di cuenta de que el broche no estaba pensé que se pudo haber caído pero empecé a buscar y no estaba por ningún lado fue cuando corrí con mi madre y le dije que no lo encontraba ellos me dijeron que irían a dormir pero si quería podía quedarme a buscarlo _

_Yo me quede y seguí buscando, ese broche era muy importante para mi Tadase me lo regalo en mi cumpleaños pero él en este momento se encontraba en Rusia por una beca, desde que él se fue he cuidado muy bien de ese broche._

_Pasaron como 2 horas desde que empecé a buscar llegue a una roca demasiado grande, ya estaba cansada y decidí sentarme un momento _

-¿estás buscando esto?-se escucho una voz

_No era necesario que preguntara quien es porque con tan solo escuchar su voz supe de quien se trataba _

-Ikuto ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porque tienes mi broche?-pregunte

_En ese momento solo sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban por la cintura y la cabeza de ikuto se apoyo sobre mi hombre _

-te extrañe mi gatita-dijo el cerca de mi oído

-qu-que cre que haces hentai-dije mientras lo empujaba

-no traes la pulsera que te regale-dijo el muy serio

-¿pulsera?-pregunte confundida

-la pulsera que te regale un día antes de tu cumpleaños prometiste usarla este día-dijo molesto 

-yo nunca…-fue entonces cuando por mi mente paso ese recuerdo

-_flash back-_

-feliz cumpleaños mi gatita-dijo dándome una bolsa de regalos

-¿Qué es esto?-dije mientras abría la bolsa-¿una pulsera?

-hai quiero que la uses para cuando regrese de Francia así que prométeme que la usaras justamente el día en que yo regrese-dijo él con una sonrisa

-pero no se qué día regresaras-dije

-utilízala todos los días porque no te diré que día regresare-adiós mi traviesa gatita –dijo mientras salía por el balcón de mi casa

_-final del flash back-_

-A la pulsera ya re… si acerca de eso Ami me la pido prestada un día y por accidente la rompió-mentí

-ya sé cuando mientes Amu-dijo el

-no es mentira-dije pero la pulsera en realidad la tengo guardada en mi casa

-perdiste mi pulsera y rompiste la promesa además como puedes utilizar algo que te compro ese mini rey sabiendo que el que en verdad te quiere soy yo-dijo él mientras lanzaba el broche asía el mar

-oye que crees que haces-dije

-te portaste muy mal en el tiempo que no estebe, tendré que castigarte-dijo él mientras la distancia que teníamos se iba acortando hasta el punto en que nuestros labios se rozaron pero ikuto no dudo un segundo y comenzó a besare

_(lemmon *u*) _

_Sentí como los labios de Ikuto me besaban apasionadamente pero llegamos al punto en donde nos faltaba el oxigeno. Ikuto en ese momento me comenzó a quitar la blusa que traía puesta para después quitarme también el short lo que ocasiono que solo me quedara con el bikini que tampoco tardo mucho para desamarrarlo para al final dejarme completamente desnuda _

-Amu eres hermosa-dijo mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello

-Ik-uto-dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre

-yo se que lo disfrutas-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

_La verdad es que no me desagradaba el estar con él es mas disfrutaba cada caricia que él me hacia _

_Ikuto empezó a masajear mis pechos pero uno estaba ocupado por su mano y el otro lo estaba lamiendo. Cada parte que el recorría con su lengua era cada parte de mi cuerpo que significaba que yo le pertenecía a el después comenzó a quitarse su ropa pero primero se quito su camisa dejando su torso descubierto y lo único que hice en ese momento fue abrazarlo_

-¿Amu?-dije desconcertado

-te qui-ero-dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro sonrojado

-por fin te das cuenta-dijo para después besarme

_Cuando nos separamos el bajo hasta mi sexo en donde no dudo en introducir uno de sus dedos _

-aa ikuto du-ele-dije mientras que en mis ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas

-podemos parar si quieres-dijo el

-puedo soportarlo continua-dije entre jadeos

-te amo-dijo él mientras depositaba un beso en mi pierna

_Después de un tiempo Ikuto introdujo otros dos ocasionando que gritara un poco mas fuerte pero conforme los movía me sentía mucho mejor _

_Cuando me acostumbre Ikuto saco los dedos con mucho cuidado para después introducir su miembro dentro de mí ocasionando un poco de dolor en mi pero después eso el dolor se transformo en placer ahora sabia que a quien en realidad quería es a Ikuto _

_-ah ah Ikuto-dije entre jadeos _

_-Amu-dijo mientras me volvía a besar apasionadamente _

_Ambos llegamos al climas y después de eso Ikuto se recostó a un lado mío mientras me abrazaba dijo una palabras en mi oído _

-ahora eres mi y de nadie más-dijo el

-hai-dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-ahora me doy cuenta de algo-dije

-¿de qué?-pregunto un poco nervioso

-Te amo-dije sonriendo

-yo te amo –dijo el para después besarme intensamente los labios

**FIN DEL ONE-SHOT **

**Bueno espero que les guste la historia por favor dejen reviews de que les pareció y antes de que se me olvide mi amiga me dijo que si ustedes quieren el one-shot lo puedo transformar a un fic si ustedes lo quieren porque ella tiene la idea de que Amu quede embarazada pero eso depende de su opinión SAYONARA n_n/ **


End file.
